Le Misery Est Appelé Amour
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: ‹ WHAT IF? ›. Después de ser rescatada de un ataque ghoul, Touka es puesta entre la espada y la pared al ser tomada bajo la custodia del Escuadrón Quinx. No sería nada problemático de no ser porque estaba hambrienta y para su completa seguridad tenía que permanecer en El Chateau.


_[Long-Fic]_

* * *

 **Le Misery Est Appelé Amour**

—Touka K. & S. Haise—

 _Después de ser rescatada de un ataque ghoul, Touka es puesta entre la espada y la pared al ser tomada bajo la custodia del Escuadrón Quinx. No sería nada problemático de no ser porque estaba hambrienta y para su completa seguridad tenía que permanecer en El Chateau._

 **D** isclaimer:

Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida

Le Misery est appelé Amour © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: Alteración en la historia original. | Ciertos spoilers si no han leído el manga o siquiera los primeros capítulos de TG:RE. | Quizás un poco de OOC en los personajes.

 **N** otas:

Primero que nada voy a lamentar el hecho de haber hecho haberme equivocado en la estructura de El Chateau y haberme dado cuenta 17 capítulos después.

No lo recordaba muy bien ya que, bueno, la trama original de TG no se basa en la casa así que en fin. Confirme en Wiki su verdadera estructura; en serio lamento mucho esa enorme falla pero creo que ya lo he arreglado. En serio, eso creo.

¡Uf! Qué rabia me entró al cuerpo. En fin, ojalá les guste el fic el cual estoy a punto de terminar (eso creo jaja).

Eh, una cosa más. El título tiene un significado muy especial para mí ya que... bueno, empiezo a estudiar francés y me gusta probar títulos para mis fics con idiomas distintos. Ojalá esto no les moleste XD.

* * *

Okki Dokki.

 **¡FIC EN REMODELACIÓN!**

Borré los capítulos para editarlos, disculpen las molestias.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **I**

Cascarón Vacío

Después de un acelerado y estresante día, Kirishima Touka estaba más que lista para explorar; tomarse las cosas en serio y romper caras hasta cansarse o hasta que ya no quedase nada que golpear. Tirar dientes, romper narices y quizás explotar una que otra cabeza "por accidente". La idea era demasiado tentadora. Sin embargo supo que debía respirar profundo y calmarse, pues ya no era ninguna adolescente agresiva e impulsiva que ignoraba las consecuencias de sus arrebatos de ira.

Los años habían pasado, era hora de crecer; de pensar más. Ahora tenía responsabilidades que no debían ser olvidadas solo porque su temperamento se lo exigía. Varias veces, en el pasado, había cometido el error de ceder a esos impulsos animales y terminó arrepintiéndose por ello. La sensatez debía perdurar.

Sin embargo esto era inaudito.

Un grupo de ghouls mequetrefes se había decidido por invadir la zona de alimentación de RE, y no sólo eso, sino que además se empeñaban en matar (por lo menos) a un humano por noche.

¿Acaso estos idiotas no entendían que con tantas Palomas sueltas por todo el distrito todo aquel que quisiera mantener la cabeza pegada al cuerpo debía mantenerse en bajo perfil? Era desesperante ver a tantos "hermanos" tan carentes de luces en sus colectivas cabezas.

No merecían vivir ni compartir espacio siquiera con los humanos.

Era enervante que no todos estos imbéciles se diesen cuenta de que en los últimos años, no todos los Investigadores Ghoul eran carne de mala calidad, por obra de quién sabe qué tipo de cruel dios, ya había muchos de esos bastardos con renombre que pondrían en jaque a muchos de los grupos ghouls ocultos. Y eso si hablábamos de un solo Investigador, a eso le multiplicábamos que ya era común que estos malnacidos saliesen en grupos.

Por instinto básico, un ghoul con medio cerebro sabría que el que la CCG estuviese tomando tantas previsiones era sumamente peligroso para la integridad de cualquiera.

Sin importar que fueses un ghoul como el " _Búho de un Ojo_ " las cartas estarían echadas si cientos de Investigadores te rodeaban. Mejor tener listo un maldito testamento antes de ir matando al azar y pensar que nadie te perseguirá.

Con un profundo asco, Touka gruñó al ver cómo ese grupo ghoul se alimentaba como una jauría de perros hambrientos. Desgarrando carne y dejando que la sangre se les escurriese por las bocas. Lo peor de todo es que se notaba con claridad que ninguno de ellos necesitaba alimentarse, estaban… en condiciones. Esos idiotas eran glotones, pero no como Rize (quien fue fuerte e inteligente) sino como ratas de cloaca ciegas y estúpidas. Ratas mutantes demasiado estúpidas.

A Touka le provocaba rabia saber que por motivos personales o de fuerza mayor como la edad, muchos ghouls no podían cazar por sí mismos y necesitaban ayuda de pequeñas organizaciones como lo era RE. Y sin embargo el trabajo que conllevaba darles ese apoyo se complicaba exponencialmente por culpa de estos asesinos de poca monta.

¿Acaso no se supone que entre congéneres había que apoyarse?

«¿Cómo ignorar esto?» se dijo a sí misma pensando a velocidad de vértigo.

Esta noche Nishiki se hallaba ayudando a Yomo con el cargamento de esta semana para comer y vender, pero Touka no podía simplemente permitir que por ghouls insaciables como esos la zona en la que ella estaba junto con otros, que sólo deseaban vivir en paz, fuese un punto de mira del CCG nada más porque a éstos ridículos bastardos no se les ocurría nada más inteligente que ponerse a cazar humanos sin discriminar en lo absoluto, sólo por diversión.

Al principio trató de ser pacífica, negociar, intentó dialogar con esos idiotas mientras que estos devoraban a una pobre chica universitaria ya muerta (lo dedujo por las pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo) sin ninguna piedad o consideración.

Incluso les propuso ir a RE y evitar atraer a las Palomas con su insaciable apetito, si no es que ya lo habían hecho ya.

 _»¡Piérdete, perra!_

De verdad lo intentó. También contó hasta diez. Pero simplemente las cosas pasaban por una razón.

En medio de un ataque de ira cuando uno de los 6 dijo algo sobre atacar casas humanas porque le excitaba hacerlo, Touka pateó la cara de un idiota al azar mandándolo a volar.

Los otros como era de esperarse se abalanzaron sobre ella con sus kagunes activos pensando que podían ganarle.

«Qué tiernos» aunque quiso, no se burló. Eran débiles, tanto que pudo deshacerse de 4 contando al inconsciente de la esquina sin usar su kagune.

Pero quizás fue un error subestimarlos a todos ya que luego de una rápida paliza, los otros 2 la sometieron y la arrojaron a un contenedor de basura; este se dobló ante el golpe. La espalda de Touka se resintió ese golpe.

 _»Parece que a la zorra se le ha ido la fuerza_ —dijo el líder con burla antes de ponerse pensativo— _. Mmm… si devoro tu carne, me convertiría en un_ Kakuja _, y sería más poderoso. Sí, me gusta la idea._

 _»Jefecito, si usted la come sería más poderoso_ —comentó el otro con un tono nasal. Cosa cómica ya que ese ghoul poseía una nariz enorme y redonda, como una papa.

 _»Ese es el punto, idiota._

Touka se dispuso a esperar el momento en el que éste acercara su feo rostro para contratacar con su kagune propio y encontrar un modo para escapar viva de la situación, pero antes de que eso ocurriese un kagune más atacó por ella llevándose a los 2 contra la pared.

Literalmente quedaron atascados en ella.

Instintivamente ella cerró los ojos para evitar tener escombro en ellos, sólo una voz hizo que los abriese de golpe debido a la sorpresa que le generó escucharlo… de nuevo…

—¿Estás bien?

Era él.

«No es cierto» pensó más anonadada que nunca.

—¡Sassan, Sassan! ¡Espéranos!

— _Maman_ , la situación ya está controlada allá atrás; Mutsuki y yo ya hemos apresado a los ghouls inconscientes. Contactaremos con el Cuartel General del Distrito 20 para que puedan retenerlos y para que puedan identificar a la víctima —dijo una joven de cabello azulado amarrado en dos coletas.

—De acuerdo. Llamen también a una ambulancia, parece estar herida pero viva.

Quizás fue la oscuridad o posiblemente era el hecho de que no la recordaba en lo absoluto, pero sea cual sea la razón, el chico que ahora mismo revisaba su hombro derecho (la zona que más le dolía por el golpe contra en contenedor de basura) no la llamaba por su nombre.

Aun así él se notaba muy tenso, las manos le temblaban mucho, pero al parecer no estaba tan mal ya que lo escuchó suspirar antes de desprenderse de la gabardina blanca y ayudarla a recostarse sobre ella como una especie de camilla improvisada.

Un perfume masculino casi olvidado por el tiempo la invadió en medio de la semi-inconsciencia. Su brazo izquierdo tenía una gran cortada que aún no terminaba de sangrar y su rodilla derecha estaba punzándole (algo que sin duda le ganaba al dolor del hombro y brazo juntos), la única parte buena era que no había huesos rotos por los cuales llorar.

¿O sí?

Eso no importa.

«Concéntrate, Touka» se regañó, «Yomo-san va a matarte cuando se entere de esto» pensó viendo las estrellas como quien no está herida.

Si tan solo estos novatos supiesen la de batallas por las que había pasado, y lo mucho que había perdido en cada una de ellas… pero bueno, no importaba.

Por otro lado, los presentes seguían hablando y hablando, poniendo en los ghouls inyecciones que suprimirían la cantidad de RC en ellos para poder aprisionarlos sin más dificultades. Sentiría lástima por ellos de no ser porque ese tipo de lacras estaban mejor apresados o muertos.

«Así que un kaguja» pensó Touka en el imbécil que había pensado en devorarla y ahora se hallaba inconsciente debido a un pequeño golpe, «no es tan sencillo, ¿o sí?» rindiéndose por hoy, Touka dejó que el aroma que emanaba de la gabardina la adormeciera hasta que fuese momento de regresar a casa.

Sentía un par de manos revisando su brazo y sus otras extremidades con mucho cuidado. Casi quiso sonreír, nunca había sentido a alguien tocarla con tanta calma y sin embargo no parecía ser un pervertido aprovechándose de la situación, algo que sin duda le dio mucho alivio.

—La ambulancia llegará pronto junto a los Investigadores del Distrito 20, también vendrá el equipo forense para que puedan identificar a la víctima. En cuanto a ella… Sasaki-sensei, es una fortuna que pueda seguir respirando.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que fue tarde, pero todo lo que Touka apenas podía oír se desvanecía con el viento sin que su cerebro pudiese analizarlo como era debido.

—Sa… sa… ki… —musitó recuperando poco a poco la movilidad normal de su cuerpo; algo en su mente le dijo que debía levantarse y huir ahora que no sabían quién era ella, pero al no tener nada seguro y estar rodeada de Palomas decidió que lo más sensato era permanecer donde estaba.

La idea era no traer más problemas a RE. Arriesgar todo lo sacrificado por intentar huir era una entera estupidez.

—¿Sigue consciente? —articuló sorprendido el joven de cabello verde al otro lado de Touka.

—No se mueva —ordenó Haise con firmeza—, sus heridas son serias.

 _Eran sus manos_.

Las manos de Kaneki estaban tocándola así, con mucho respeto y cuidado de no hacer algo sospechoso e indecente. Dios esto era tan… surrealista.

Después de parpadear varias veces y respirar profundamente, Touka pudo mantenerse despierta. Dormirse sería un profundo error que sólo un ghoul inexperto cometería.

—Debo irme… mi her… mano… está…

—¿Irte? Estás casi muerta, espera la ambulancia —dijo otro chico lejos de la vista de Touka.

—Urie —espetó Haise interrumpiendo—, ocúpate de los ghouls —un inquietante silencio duró por un par de segundos hasta que Urie respondió.

—Bien, vamos Shirazu.

El nombrado chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué yo? Te lo encomendaron a ti.

—¡Vamos! —insistió con enfado.

Shirazu soltó un bramido desconforme y apático pero finalmente accedió a moverse.

—Imbécil.

—Shirazu.

—Lo siento, Sassan.

El chico de cabello verde suspiró.

—Yo iré con ellos a esperar al equipo de investigación.

—Bien —asintió—, haz eso.

—Saiko, ven conmigo.

—Ya voy —accedió aburrida; con pereza.

Y mientras todo el equipo se iba a ocupar de sus posiciones, Haise se mantuvo con Touka para tratar la herida de su brazo con ayuda de un pañuelo, como todo buen Investigador haría. Ella no se perdió de ninguno de sus movimientos. Esa mirada centrada sólo en lo que hacía era casi hipnótica.

—Supongo que con eso estarás bien —masculló él—, hasta que llegue la ayuda…

—Debo irme a… mi casa —le paró los pies.

Notó la mirada de Haise sobre ella como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—¿De qué hablas? Estás herida.

—Estaré bien, sólo tengo que irme —insistió, no es como si sus heridas fueran a matarla pero debía dar la impresión de que sí para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Hasta donde todos estos tontos sabían, ella era una débil humana atacada por ghouls.

Demonios era tan irritante fingir que era una chica débil.

Lo peor de todo este ridículo asunto es que si Yomo se enterase de esto definitivamente la estrangulará. Touka intentó moverse pero la espalda comenzaba a resentir los golpes anteriores; esto no podía ser bueno.

―Por favor —esas palabras le supieron a vinagre.

—Esperarás —afirmó Haise.

La determinación en sus ojos le dijo a Touka que no importaba cuánto rogara, él no la dejaría ir. Lo malo era que a diferencia de Kaneki, a este no podía amenazarlo de muerte para que cediera a obedecerle; siendo _quien_ era, intentarlo al menos sería un suicidio.

Soltando un largo suspiro, Touka comenzó a maquillar respuestas a las posibles preguntas que sin duda alguna le harían mientras un doctor revisaba sus heridas, las cuales seguramente por la ausencia de comida, no sanarían en un largo tiempo hasta que pudiese alimentarse como era debido.

Vamos, piensa, piensa.

Muy bien para empezar:

 _1.- ¿Qué hacías ahí a esas horas de la noche?_

Típico.

Bien, en lo que a Touka respecta, ella sólo daba un paseo por las calles; había discutido con un amigo y sólo deseaba un poco de aire y caminar.

Touka diría _"sé que fue estúpido"_ y daría una larga disculpa a esos malditos lo suficientemente convincente como para dejar concluida esa pregunta. Pondría en práctica un tono suave de voz como el que usaba siendo camarera.

 _2.- ¿De qué conoces a la víctima?_

Nada. Ahí no estaría mintiendo.

Touka no conocía a la chica. Seguramente fue llevada con engaños a ese sitio tan solitario o simplemente fue llevada ahí contra su voluntad. Que hubiese sido acechada tampoco sería ilógico.

Touka sólo diría que un extraño ruido la hizo detener sus pasos; abrió paso a la curiosidad acercándose al sitio y cuando vio la grotesca escena chilló, delatándose, ocasionando que esos incompetentes ghouls la atacasen también.

Un minuto…

¡Los ghouls! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esos idiotas seguramente la tacharían a ella de ser un ghoul y por obvias razones también desconfiarían de Yomo!

¡¿Qué pasaría con RE?!

¡No lo podía permitir! ¡Tenía que escapar! ¡Tenía que escapar ya!

Intentó levantarse pero había ignorado que Haise seguía con ella.

—No te levantes —espetó poniendo sus dedos delicadamente al lado de su tráquea para retenerla en el suelo.

Quiso maldecirlo, patearlo y lanzarlo lejos de ella. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta, y mucho menos por él, quien podría entregarla sin miramientos ya que a sus ojos era sólo una desconocida.

Por mucho que eso le dolie… no, por mucho que la indignase a Touka (pues eso era lo que pasaba), éste no era el muchacho que alguna vez la impresionó con sus palabras sabiondas o le hizo sentir que al fin tenía un amigo con el cual desahogarse. Una persona que pudiese entenderle aunque no haya nacido como ella.

Porque desde hace ya un tiempo Touka ya había asimilado que el Kaneki que ella conocía, efectivamente había muerto a manos de El Segador Blanco de la CCG y sobre las cenizas de ese desafortunado chico había resurgido otro que sólo podía ser llamado _Cascarón Vacío_. Porque sin memorias, era claro que sólo sabía lo que los demás (en este caso, las Palomas) querían que supiese y nada más. Lo que buscaban él que creyese para cumplir una función que sólo a ellos les convenía.

Odiaba esto.

Arrancaron de él su antigua voluntad; Kaneki fue criminalmente despojado de su identidad y libertad. Ahora vivía en una jaula enorme con rejas de oro donde la comodidad era sólo una base para que la ilusión fuese efectiva y definitivamente su Antiguo Yo se fuese al carajo.

Aunque pensando en todo eso, siempre habría una cosa que Touka no terminaba de comprender del todo: ¿por qué El Segador Blanco dejó que Kaneki continuase viviendo?

Ella tenía sus teorías, pero no había nada seguro aún.

—¡Sassan! ¡Sassan! —escuchó al fondo, el chico llamado Shirazu corría hacía ambos—. ¡Estuvo aquí! ¡Estuvo aquí!

—¡¿De qué hablas, Shirazu?! ¡¿Quién estuvo aquí?!

—¡ _Black Rabbit_!

El corazón de Touka dio un vuelco enorme.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

 **—Fin de Capítulo—**

* * *

 _¡Aviso que este fic sólo será publicado en esta plataforma, **OWN** y en **Wattpad** bajo el seudónimo de **Adilay Fanficker.** Si se hace público en otro sitio y no lo aviso en este medio o en mi página de facebook entonces es un vil plagio._

 ** _NO SE PERMITE SU COPIA NI PARCIAL NI TOTAL SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DE ADILAY FANFICKER._**

 _Ya he sido plagiada una vez y no tengo deseos de repetir la experiencia._

 _Ok, perdonen por ser tan agresiva pero este es el primer long-fic que publico este año y espero con el corazón poder terminarlo junto a otros que tengo en mi perfil. Este es mi primer long-fic TOUKEN así que si tengo errores en sus personalidades o en otras cosas no duden en decírmelo, ¿sí?_

 _¡Bueno, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Y no olviden que actualizaré el fic cada **viernes** a partir de la siguiente semana. ;) ¡Saludos a todos fans del TOUKEN!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
